The Fox Lord
by Yasu Nozomi
Summary: Okay this is a Harry Potter Naruto crossover story. After some changes Naruto flees his world and ends in a forest where somehow he ends up as a major power, and a protector. The T for some kinda gory killing, this is an angry Naruto story.
1. Bitterness

Disclaimer: Me not own. _mumble but I'd steal it if I thought I'd get away with it._

The Fox Lord

Chapter 1- Bitterness

Naruto was going to die, and he found it very hard to care very much.

He had been on the run, a missing nin, ever since he had fully merged with kyuubi. The merging had given him double his amazing speed, strength, and stamina. He was slowly able to access the memories and technics of kyuubi too. Unfortunately, not all the changes were on the inside. He had fox ears on the top of his head, slight fangs, sharper nails, and a fox tail.

Tree's flashed by as he ran silently through the forest. He could feel the ANBU right behind him, and he could feel more ahead. Finally Naruto stopped, grimly satisfied that this was the spot he was looking for.

'How did everything go so wrong?' Naruto wondered darkly. Sasuke had turned to Orochimaru for power, betrayed their village, and thus became a missing nin. His other teammate Sakura had blamed him for not being able to bring Sasuke back, and turned her back on him. Kakashi-sensei ignored him, bitter from the betrayal of Sasuke he turned from his other two students. Once the changes came to Naruto the villagers went crazy, insulting him, and trying to hurt him every-where he went. Oh but it wasn't just the villagers, some of the ninja tried to assinate him. Driven by hatred, betrayal, and isolation, Naruto left the village. He felt nothing for the people except for one thing: A growing hatred of humans. He was no longer human, and certainly all the other humans agreed.

'Humans betray, and they ignore, they fear, and most of all, they **hate**. They all hate me, so why not hate them?' Naruto began to emminate an immense killer intent. The ANBU closing stopped in surprise for a moment at the sheer size of it. Then they shook it off and silently began the attack. Naruto, standing in the open in the middle of a circle of trees, doged the first barrage of kuni with an unnatural speed, even for a ninja. These professional hunters could not hit this whirling creature. Suddenly the fox eared boy disappeared completely. The ANBU felt tense, even though they were all hidden, they felt uneasy to loose sight of their target so suddenly and easily.

Then two words were uttered in a whisper filled with venom that they could all hear, from no one direction.

"My turn."

The ANBU were well trained and stayed silent and alert, even when bodies began to drop from the trees.

Naruto blurred from tree to tree, silently and emotionlessly dispatching the ANBU until there were none left. Finally Naruto stood alone in the clearing, blood splashed across his clothes and dripping from claws and hands.

He knelt and began to draw runes on the ground with the blood, occasionally dipping his hands in the numerous puddles for new blood. He ended up drawing the runes into a large circle. Naruto had chosen this place because it was a magical nexus. He had learned this from the kyuubi's memories which were now his. The added human sacrifices increased the power in the clearing, and it began to glow as he finished the runes.

As the light reached blinding proportions, a stillness filled the air. The clearing waited for a direction or destination to be spoken. Naruto looked around, his mind blank. He could go anywhere, even to other worlds, but he could not thing of a single place. He snarled, he was so tired of being smacked down, following rules, and being hated.

In a bitter tone Naruto said, "Take me to a place where dangerous and strange creatures live, and humans are not welcome." With a flash of light that lit the night sky, Naruto Uzumaki, the fox demon, disappeared from his world.

NozomiNozomiNozomi

Naruto appeared in a dark forest. He was in a defensive stance the minute the light deposited him. He jumped into the trees to survey his new home.

He used stealth and silence as he observed his new neighbors. The nexus had certainly taken him exactly where he had wanted to go. He found giant spiders the size of bears, strange half-horse half-human creatures, winged demonic looking horses that actually seemed to sense his presence, and not a human in sight. There were also the normal animals he normally saw in forests, yet some were...different.

It took him quite a while to reach the edge of the forest. The sight that met him made a viscous snarl escape from his lips. There was a large stone building that reeked of humans. How dare they live so close to his new home! Naruto's vision began to mist over with red as rage began to fill him. He hated humans, he should tear their home apart, drive them out just like they did to him.

Naruto's rage triggered a new transformation that startled him so much he fell out of his rage and his perch on the tree. He had made the full transformation to the nine tailed fox demon. He now was a nine tailed silver fox the size of a pony. He knew from memories that he could grow bigger if he wished, but this size was the one normally kept. His rage forgotten Naruto surveyed his new form.

'This is much better. Very well, I will go back toward the center of the forest where I arrived. Since this forest must not allow humans, I will ignore them.'

A large toothy smile slowly grew on the fox demon's face.

'Of course, if any human attempts to invade my forest they will be delt with. This is my territory now.'

Months passed while Naruto settled in. He had dug out a rather large den inside a large pile of stone toward the side of the clearing where he had appeared. The entrance was cleverly hidden, but once found it was large enough for Naruto to come inside in his fox form. Because it was the only thing he was raised to do, Naruto continued to train, in both forms. He was satisfied with the calm of the forest, and found a certain enjoyment in hunting for his food in his demon fox form.

It was six months since his arrival and Naruto was training in his human-hybrid form when he began his first interactions with the more intelligent denizens of the forest.

"You, human! How dare you trespass in centaur lands! This violates our treaty-" began one of the centaur border guards. He saw a young human shadowed by the trees, deep in Centaur land, and wondered how the human had gotten so far.

Naruto's eyes began to grow red with fury.

"How dare you call me human you stupid horse man." Naruto hissed with anger. He slowly transformed to his fox form, gaining size, teeth and claws. "Human's are not welcome here. If I find any, I shall tear them apart and eat them."

The centaur stumbled back with shock. What was this new creature that had taken residence in the forest? This was no human animagus, the magic was too different, more powerful, elemental. The council needed to be informed. With that thought the centaur turned and ran without another word.

With another snarl of digust, the pony sized fox took off for his den, muttering darkly all the way. His speed had greatly increased, especially in his fox form, so to most he was simple a silver flicker. He slowed when he heard a voice pleading for something not to eat it. Interested, Naruto silently tracked the voice to see what was happening. It wasn't human, he would smell them, and it wasn't like there was much else for him to do.

What he found was a very young fox cornered by a lion sized spider. Naruto realized the fox wasn't really speaking words, but was making small pitiful whining noises that he realized he could understand. On a sudden impulse he dashed forward and bit the spider nearly in half. The creature gave a short shrill scream, spasmed a little, and died. Naruto licked his muzzle and decided he liked the tangy almost bitter taste. He turned and surveyed the small awestruck brown fox.

Tumble marveled at the silver fox before him. One second an acrumantula food and the next this nine tailed fox god appeared and saved him! When the gigantic fox looked at him with piercing blue eyes the small fox blurted out, "Are you a Fox God?"

The large silver fox blinked as if surprised and let out an amused chuckle.

Idly licking the tasty fluid off his paws he amusedly replied. "Hmm, will I wouldn't say I'm a God, not quite, more like a high ranking fox noble or lord. My name is Naruto. Now, who are you small cousin, and what pray tell is this tasty spider thing?" After speaking he leaned forward to crunch on the spider thing. It really was delicious.

"I-I'm T-Tumble sir, um, Lord...Naruto" Tumble stammered, barely able to talk from his shock. "An-and that's an ac-acrumantula, milord." Tumble couldn't believe Lord Naruto was calmly nibbling on the bane of the smaller animals of the forest. The smaller animals ran from them and the larger animals fought or avoided the acrumantula, but no one actually ATE them.

"D-does it r-really taste good?" asked Tumble in disbelief.

"Mmm, yes. It has a sharp tangy flavor. Here, try some." Naruto gestured toward the dead acrumantula with a silver paw.

Hesitantly Tumble inched forward and looked up at Lord Naruto. The large silver fox just calmly looked back at him. Tumble gathered up his courage and took a small bite.

"Hey," said Tumble in surprise, "this is pretty tasty. This is so weird. Acrumantula eat us, we don't eat them."

Naruto looked down at the smaller fox, feeling protective of another creature for the first time in a while. He tilted his head thoughtfully and studied the now figiting Tumble. He was getting a little bored...

"Tumble, do you have any family or a safe place to stay?" Naruto inquired.

Tumble was stunned for a second before quickly answering, "No family milord, and...I have a place, and it's, okay. No place is exactly safe in the Forbidden Forest."

"Forbidden Forest?" inquired Naruto curiously.

"The humans called it that, so we just use it too..." Tumble's voice trailed off nervously and he inched backward as Lord Naruto's bright blue eyes became tinged with red.

"Humans..." Naruto snarled in disgust. "I do not like, _humans_." He spat out the word human as if it left a nasty taste in his mouth. He suppressed the negative flow of emotions and memories he associated with the word human. He looked down at the worried looking Tumble and tried to smile reassuringly.

"If you like, you may live in my clearing, none may hurt you there. It might be nice to have company little cousin." Naruto was no longer the bright social person he used to be, but despite his enjoyment of the quiet of the forest, and his cool exterior, he still craved companionship. Besides, he felt a kinship to this small fox cousin, and wanted to protect him.

Tumble beamed at Lord Naruto.

"I'd be honored to live in your clearing under your protection Lord Naruto!" he joyfully shouted.

With a bemused smile Naruto led the happy bouncing little fox to his new home.

'I wonder if he can ell me where I can find some more tasty acrumantula.'

Authors Note:

Ha, I bet you didn't know it was the Forbidden Forest! Okay, you probably knew from the summary, but I bet you'll never figure out what time period he's arrived in! And if my sister is reading this she better review!!


	2. Explorations and Meetings

Disclaimer: Do I have to? FINE! I don't own anything, not one bloody thing!!

The Fox Lord

Chapter Two- Explorations and Meetings

Tumble gave a small sigh of satisfaction as he curled up in his padded den.

He was inside a giant piece of dead wood that Lord Naruto had hollowed out with a few swipes of his large paw. The last couple of days had been filled with settling into his new home and trips through the forest. Tumble had pointed out the names of various creatures to Lord Naruto. They had even hunted acromantula, and actually caught two!

The relaxing fox unconsciously licked his mouth in remembrance. The acromantula really are a delicacy. He was quickly getting hooked on the flavor, something he never could have imagined happening.

The biggest change was the sense of security he now felt in roaming the forest. With a happy smile he leapt out of his den when Lord Naruto called him for another exploratory trip of his Lord's new territory.

Naruto and Tumble loped through the forest simply enjoying the cool afternoon.

"Is that a river I hear?" Naruto asked Tumble.

"Umm, I'm not sure milord. This is generally threstral territory so-" Tumble stopped in shock as Lord Naruto leapt fifteen feet straight up in the air and gently landed on a branch that looked too small for him to stand on, let alone take the weight of one so big. Yet the branch barely swayed, and Lord Naruto was able to see above most of the smaller trees.

'Oh yeah. Life goes so much smoother with a little demon charka.' Naruto thought smugly. He could see from this vantage point that there was indeed a river a little ways ahead.

'Mmm, fish sounds tasty.' Naruto thought idly

Meanwhile tumble patiently waited for Lord Naruto to come down. He was about to call for his Lord when there was a rustle in the trees behind him. Tumble froze in fear when a threstral stepped out.

"Look, a tasty little snack has wandered into out territory." the threstral said to the trees behind him. A second threstral stepped out and their attention focused on a trembling Tumble.

They looked like nightmare horses, all black with bat wings and surrounded by an intangible aura of death. They were quite fast, and unlike real horses, they ate meat.

As they stalked toward a frozen Tumble a large form dropped from the sky, lightly landing between the small brown fox and the approaching threstrals. Naruto in his current size was half the size of the threstrals, yet he still managed to look nearly as large.

He gave a slight nod of his head and said in a calm, polite tone, "Please excuse us. I was curious about this part of the forest and wanted to explore it. We do not want any trouble."

Tumble starred once again in awe of Lord Naruto. How could he so calmly talk to creatures that felt like death and wanted to eat them? He just coolly sat facing down danger, protecting him.

The first threstral continued talking to the other as if Naruto had never spoken.

"Look, now food is raining from the sky. What a lucky day."

The two threstrals increased the feelings of death and pain that were an integral part of their magic. They used this to paralyze most other creatures. Tumble, already scared, felt his body completely freeze up. He was going to be eaten, unless… He turned his eyes to Lord Naruto.

His Lord was now standing on all four paws and a small snarl could be heard.

"How dare you. Do you think your small…magic, can work on me?!" Naruto's eyes were now red and he began to radiate killing intent.

Both thretral's eyes seemed to glaze a bit. They could smell the sweet aura of death emanating from the large fox. Both took an unconscious step closer.

Naruto, thinking they were still trying to be threatening, growled and increased the killing intent.

With the increase the two threstrals actually swayed a little.

"What a delicious aura." one sighed dreamily.

Tumble was still a little scared of the threstrals, but he was more afraid of Lord Naruto! Right now his Lord was giving off scarier feelings than the threstrals. He also seemed to grow larger in his anger. He appeared to be as big as the threstrals. In fact…he was the same size!

Naruto was furious at the impudence of these threstrals. He didn't like being smaller than these bat winged nightmares and grew to match them. So now that he was the same size he crouched a bit and was prepared to pounce on them when suddenly both threstrals bowed their heads.

Naruto stopped growling and blinked in confusion at this unexpected development.

Tumble just hid behind Lord Naruto, released from his frozen state and now thoroughly bewildered at the turns things were taking.

With heads still bowed respectfully the first threstral spoke up. "Forgive us noble fox, for it is now obvious you are no common fox. Again, forgive us if we are being impertinent, but what are you?"

The smaller and younger threstral said less formally, "Your aura smells good." It gave another small sniff and sighed in disappointment as Naruto's killer intent dwindled.

Tumble, literally feeling the danger and tension easing up, stepped out from behind Lord Naruto a little.

"This is the Fox Lord, Lord Naruto!" Tumble proudly proclaimed.

The threstrals lifted their heads up with interest. They had never heard of a Fox Lord before, but this fox was certainly not a regular fox. First of all, they knew that this fox was half their size when they first met him, but now this Lord Naruto was their size. Never had they seen a fox so large!

He was also quite intimidating with his unusual features. Lord Naruto's coloring was unlike any common fox's, with fur that shimmered from shiny silver to a dark smoky gray. His eyes, when not red, were an eerie vibrant blue, and he had not one, but NINE tails.

Yet it was a well known and accepted fact that all kinds of weird, and magical creatures showed up in the enchanted forest.

"Lord Naruto, I'm sure that our King would like to meet you, for I know I have never seen one such as you. We could also work out some kind of non-aggression treaty with you. And any that are under you protection." the threstral added with a nod towards Tumble.

Naruto, now calm and only a little wary, sat and thought over the threstrals offer. He didn't have a reason not to meet the threstrals King. Since the forest was his new home it would be best to meet his "neighbors." Besides, he didn't want them to accidentally eat Tumble. He was becoming quite attached to the funny, slightly awe-struck little fox.

After giving the threstrals another measuring look, Naruto nodded regally at the patiently waiting threstrals. "When and where will we meet?" he inquired.

"Six days from today should be sufficient." the older threstral said. "Come here and you will be escorted to the meeting place." With that the two threstrals bowed their head respectfully, then turned and went to inform their King of this new creature and the upcoming meeting.

There was a brief silence in the clearing after the two threstral left. Tumble still couldn't believe how the whole encounter turned out.

Naruto slowly shrunk from the larger threstral size down to his normal size, which was equal to that of a small pony.

"Hmm, six days." Naruto mused out loud. "Well then, how does fish sound for lunch Tumble?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"Umm, good?" said Tumble a little surprised at how easily Lord Naruto shook off the encounter, though he supposed that he should just accept that his Lord would always act unexpectedly. Lord Naruto didn't act even a little worried over either the meeting they just had or the one to come in six days. Instead this strange Lord was crouched beside a fast moving river intent on catching fish for their lunch. Tumble left to bring back a branch of berries he remembered seeing a little ways back.

'If I'm not careful I'm going to become too fat to run soon.' thought Tumble bemused. Lord Naruto was not only large, but a fierce hunter. He was able to catch more than enough food for both of them. In fact, Tumble was used to hunting for himself and felt bat that he wasn't helping to contribute more. Thus here he was, dragging a branch full of ripe berries to the clearing next to the stream.

He froze when he heard a low hissing sound on his right side. A large green snake was coiled on the ground within striking distance. Both paused, filled with a tense silence. Then, with no visible signal, the snake and the fox moved.

The snake darted out, going for the fox's vulnerable spot, and Tumble with astonishing speed darted out of range. Then, quicker than the snake, he dashed back and bit it behind the head. He bit down hard, but the snake was quite large.

Panicked, the snake thrashed around, whipping Tumble until he became dizzy, lost his grip, and went flying into a tree. Stunned from the impact he could only watch as the snake, angrily hissing, came to finish him off.

Then, in a flash of silver, Lord Naruto appeared and the snake exploded in a spray of blood. The large silver fox splattered with red blood looked fearsome and with a snarl spat out, "Snakes, how I hate snakes. And snake-men. Also very large snakes. Nothing but trouble." and he trailed off into angry mumbles.

Tumble was beginning to recognize Lord Naruto's moods and quirks, and he now knew that snakes were number two right below humans on the list of things not to bring or discuss around Lord Naruto.

As his Lord's normally bright blue eyes began to be edged in red Tumble quickly stepped forward to draw away his attention before he became gripped with rage.

"Thank you Lord Naruto for once again saving me." Tumble said nervously. To his relief those angry blue-red eyes looked at him briefly before clearing to pure blue. The bigger fox's eyes began to gleam with an entirely different emotion.

"Not that I truly mind saving you, but good grief Tumble! Is there anything in this forest that doesn't want to eat you?" Naruto asked half sincerely.

If foxes could, Tumble would be blushing a bright red color. As it was, his ears went back in embarrassment and the tried to weakly protest.

"Hey, it's not that bad-"

Naruto interrupted him with a sly foxy grin. "The first time I met you an acromantula was trying to eat you. Every time I turn my back on you, something else wants to take a bite out of you."

Tumbles ears flattened even closer on his head. "My name isn't Tumble because I'm clumsy," he mumbled "it's because I seem to tumble into all kinds of trouble. Like running into everything that thinks I would be tasty."

Naruto had to sit down as he threw back his head and howled with laughter. His little friend must have had a curse put on him. Now that he knew the origin of Tumbles name it made complete sense.

He almost had his laughter under control when he saw how embarrassed the small fox looked and it set him off on another round of laughter. Tumble could only crouch, highly embarrassed as Lord Naruto shook with laughter.

"Sure, YOU can laugh. I bet you never have to worry about things trying to eat you." he muttered.

Naruto only chuckled. "You're right, it wouldn't be as funny. Well, there's only one way I know to keep you safe from being nibbled on." he said with that strange gleam of humor still in his eyes.

"What do you-" Tumbles question was cut off by a yelp of surprise when Lord Naruto picked him up by the ruff of his neck. Tumble went mute with shock as the bigger fox began to carry him in his mouth like he was a young fox kit.

"What are you doing?!" Tumble shrieked, "Put me down!" He squirmed and kicked, trying to wiggle free.

Naruto was trotting back to the stream unconcerned with the whining, indignant bundle in his mouth. He didn't even dignify any of Tumbles complaints with a reply, but that was mostly because his mouth was full of small squirming fox.

When he arrived at the river he stopped next to a pile of fish and put Tumble down. With an icy dignity Tumble shook his ruffled fur out, picked up a fish, and sat down with his back to Naruto.

He ate in silence, ignoring any attempt of apology Naruto tried. Finally though, one offer weakened his resolve to ignore Lord Naruto.

"C'mon Tumble. Tell you what; the next acromantula we come across is yours."

Tumble's mouth instantly filled with drool at the thought of that delicacy. He caved, and Naruto promised that he wouldn't carry him in his mouth again. Naruto looked down with affection at his little friend. He was surprised how much he cared for the small brown fox.

"How about this; I can't carry you in my mouth, but to keep you out of trouble you can ride on my back."

Tumble cocked his head stared at Lord Naruto while turning over the strange idea. He knew Lord Naruto was powerful, and could be bloodthirsty or playful, but this was something new. This protective streak was made clear by the concern that Lord Naruto displayed.

"Ookay." Tumble said slowly.

Naruto laid on the ground to allow Tumble to climb on. Tumble squirmed into a comfortable position and said, "Now, time to get my acromantula!"

With a grin, Naruto leapt forward into the forest.


End file.
